


Moving in

by ColePike



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot on Elvis's thoughts on living with Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Elvis asked Joe to move in after they had been dating for almost two years, and had been friends for much longer. Joe already had clothes, books and even a toothbrush in Elvis’s house. Sometimes he spent days without going to his own apartment, so when he moved in with Elvis it wasn’t a surprise to anyone.

Elvis loved having Joe around, even when they disagreed because Joe always hogged all the car space in the garage, or the clothes that Elvis forgot on the bathroom floor, or how Joe was always moving Elvis’s things from where he put them. Elvis liked holding Joe close to him in the nights, falling asleep with the smell of Joe’s shampoo soothing his senses.

On the days he wakes up first, Elvis watches Joe sleep, how his dark eyelashes rest over his sharp cheeks, one of the cheeks had wrinkles from the sheets, his red lips gently parted in sleep, his red arrow tattoos framing his ropy muscles in the morning light. He enjoyed how right Joe looked in his bed, beside him.

The silence, the easy banter at a football game, watching Joe walk ahead as they hiked up another mountain. It was comfort.

He loved when they had late night Karate Kid movie sessions with the cat that, more often than not, ended with their clothes discarded on the living room floor.

And lately, when Elvis is walking to his office, his eyes have been lingering on a ring in the display section of a jewelry store. But now is not the moment. Soon.


End file.
